z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Force
"Nothing is impossibru with the Force." z3n member info In-Game Name: z3n!Force' Forum Name: Force Current Rank in Z3N: Council Side: Neutral ('''I'll be a Jedi on the streets, and a Sith in the sheets)' '''Country: Canada' Other Names Nate Ski'Rata, fatal.force, GForce The Story During Nate's early years he could only remember being a slave. Then an apprentice of Darth Vader's. Throughout his early life he was trained and brought up in the ways of the force. He was taught to kill all emotion except passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. After turning 16 and asking for his last trials before becoming a true sith, he completed them. The power he gained perhaps was not worth the cost from anothers view but with it he knew he could change his life. He saw one thing, that Vader had not trained him fully in lightsaber combat. Nate knew how to use his powers of the dark side but he wanted to know how to use the lightsaber as it made him completely calm. Realizing this and that his future with the dark side was flawed he set out on a journey. His first stop was to Tatooine. There he became a gladiator armed with two hard wooden sticks. At first he was nearly killed many times, saved only by luck or casually knocked unconscious by other more skilled gladiators. After some months he learnt how to dual wield as a more advanced form and so eventually single blade fighters were frustrated by him. He was extremely aggressive at first and then extremely passive. Then decided to switch between the two to surprise his opponents. He then went out as a mercenary with no true affiliation to anyone except himself but he received an employment from a fan at first, and used it to armor himself completely in cortosis and a hood to help hide himself from Imperial spies and Vader. He used dual lightsabers now given to him from his employer. One day after fighting off a massive assassination attempt his employer was killed and so he left. Escaping the place that had held him for to long. Nate left behind another life and he went out to make a new one. He would meet many more employers along the way before finding his way to a Jedi Enclave. Once in the Jedi Enclave he sought out the most skilled blademasters he could find and dueled him. At times it was frustrating since they were so far advanced ahead that it did not matter how much he knew. He eventually settled on dueling people who were a few levels or a level ahead of him. After a few more months he surpassed them all except for the blademaster. Still he had not found his calm so he ventured out again into the world. There he looked for something, anything to give him a reason to say his entire life is not for himself. After meeting someone who reminded him of himself he taught the man the basics of movement in a fight, cover, footwork and angles. Where to hide and where to fight. This gave him a sense of satisfaction as he knew what it was to be without a guide. Having no path is worst than having a bad path. So he set out to guide others when he could. Once visiting a Jedi Temple he met Gabriell' in the training room. At the time, she wore a ceremonial mask and armour. It was impossible to tell if she was a guy or girl. He decided this was irrelevant and focused on watching the fight against a training droid. The form used was extremely aggressive yet elegant in it's own way. He would guess, a perfect student for Juyo . That thought was ignored as he felt he would only be here for a day before setting out again. When he approached during which time she destroyed one more training droid, this time at a higher level. He saw she was tall enough to almost look him in his eyes but when she did he saw emptiness in brown eyes. After a day of basic training parts of which he stepped back into the shadows and watched, curious how she fought. She used dual lightsabers and immediately he thought of his first days. Soon a day, stretched into two as he stayed against his logic. This day, she was sad, sometimes hiding her face in her red hair to think but again her form was even like his, with very aggressive attacks causing her hair to move away from her face. There he saw the calm he had sought in his earliest days but never found. Curious at how a thing was possible for such a novice fighter to fight like this he decided to teach her more. Maybe this student had the potential to even surpass him but without a guide she would soon be lost. Unfortunately the next day, he was called away immediately and never saw her again for two weeks. When he met her again it was at another clan, she was happy there finding family at last and he was glad since he thought she was like any other student many of who he never saw again. He went back whenever he found he could, to train her. She became skilled more quickly than he had. Already, her moves were becoming quick, formless like flowing water, and aggressive. One time, she told him her name Riko. A name in the past, for an old life. So she took on a new one. Gabriell, because her scars on her back were shaped like wings. For himself, he learnt the secret she had on that first day. Enjoying instead of trying to win, that what he had set out to find on the start of his own journey. A Long Background After playing the SP demo from 2004-2010, I finally got the full game in 2011. I briefly joined a server, some kind of training school. Immediately I was brutally pwnt over and over by a noob who had played for a bit longer than I had. (I was still doing kata's and he knew how to lunge). I logged in for a few more days but quickly lost interest after getting beaten repetitively. Eventually I rejoined in about October of 2012. Playing the game on the CoF singleplayer damage settings suddenly made the game a lot more fun. The damages, hit boxes and blocks were all something I could recognize. It made the game much more fun for me and soon I visited the server as often as I could. Eventually though after meeting several CoF members, I tried to apply. My application sat there for over a month without a reply or acknowledgement. In fact all parts of their forum seemed dead. I even tried sending a private message to their head administrator but no luck! After that I began a few month's of server crawling under differing aliases. On rare occasions as Force. I briefly joined the z3n server a couple of times. Meeting the likes of Smokey briefly and a few others. I decided they were a pretty awesome group and I especially appreciated the duels. One day, I decided it was time to try and join a clan. z3n seemed like the best bet after spending a lot of time in places like "KR", "JAWA", "EK" to name a few of the main ones I looked at. The people were genuinely likeable, quite chill and most of all relaxed in their approach to everything. They knew it was a game and played to enjoy it to the fullest. Eventually in time, I made it to each successive rank. Proving I was interested in this clan. My favourite style was Duals (Akimbo) but I could not use it very well in MP damage settings. They seemed to be nearly useless. I quickly realized I would need to become much better than anyone else to compensate for this imbalance. In fact I learnt to enjoy the imbalance because with it skill came. It was slow at first and then in leaps and bounds as I realized different ways to fight. I usually lost every single duel unless I concentrated fully but I knew any loss just meant I had something to learn. A new counter measure or way to attack. Eventually I became adept at every single type of saber style but my favourite saber style is still duals. Most importantly, I learnt that winning isn't the fun part. It's dueling with an equal or dueling with the thought of having fun in mind. I was training somebody special, Gabriell', she surpassed me with single saber considering ping but stopped playing for some time. I try my best to share all of my knowledge in hopes that everyone in z3n and my friends can fight me on equal footing, since that is fun for all. Long live z3n!